Hermione Granger ist eine Riddel?
by MichiruKaio
Summary: Hermione wird aus ihrem "normalen" Leben gerissen und landet bei ihrem ärgsten Feind... Aber ist er wirklich ihr Feind?
1. Das Ende eines Lebens

Hermione Granger ist eine Riddle?

Hermione erfährt wer sie wirklich ist und das gefällt ihr gar nicht...

_Hi Leute,_

_wundert euch bitte nicht, dass es diesen Fanfiktion doppelt gibt. Sweet-Illusion bat mich ihr beim Umschreiben zu helfen, was ich auch sehr gern gemacht habe. Dennoch stammt die Idee zu einem großen Teil von ihr. Einzig und allein manche Einfälle und gewisse Teile des Schreibstils sind von mir in den Text eingeflossen. Somit ist dieser Fanfiktion in Zusammenarbeit von Sweet-Illusion und mir entstanden. Dem Zufolge wünsche ich in den Reviews keine Sätze nach der Regel: „Idee und Text ist geklaut!" Orginaltitel: Hermione Jane Granger Celena Rose Riddle_

_by Chiru_

**Kapitel 1 – Das Ende eines Lebens**

Es war mitten in den Sommerferien als sich das Leben von Hermione Jane Granger für immer ändern sollte. Nichts sollte mehr so sein wie es einmal war.

Dennoch begann der ereignisreiche Tag ganz normal. Am Morgen stand Hermione gewohnt früh auf und kraulte kurz ihren Kater Krumbein, der es sich am Fußende ihres Bettes bequem gemacht hatte. Daraufhin verschwand in sie ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen und holte sich neue Sachen aus ihren Kleiderschrank. Der große Schrankkoffer, welchen sie in der Schulzeit nutzte stand an der Wand neben dem großen Bücherregal. In diesen befanden sich jedoch nicht nur Bücher zur Unterhaltung, sondern auch die Schulbücher aus den vergangenen Schuljahren reihten sich ordentlich sortiert aneinander.

Nach dem sie sich angezogen hatten ging sie hinunter zu ihren Eltern um mit diesen noch zu frühstücken. Diese hatten erst für die nächste Woche Urlaub genommen um mit ihrer Tochter die Ferien zu genießen. Welche in diesem Jahr unerklärliche Rekordtemperaturen brachten, was viele Jugendliche an die Seen und Freibäder lockte, sofern sie nicht in der Nähe vom Meer lebten.

Auch Hermione hielt sich bei diesen Temperaturen häufig an den Seen auf und war dementsprechend auch schon braun gebrannt. Nicht zuletzt da sie jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde zum See radelte. Was ihr nebenbei auch noch eine gute Kondition einbrachte.

Als sie an jenem Tag nach dem Schwimmen nach Hause kam hing sie kurz ihre Sachen auf und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Dort warf sie ihre Sachen in eine Ecke und lief ins Bad um sich noch einmal kurz ab zu duschen. Während der Mittagszeit war die Hitze in diesem Sommer fast schon unerträglich. Da tat es gut das Wasser auf der nackten Haut zu spüren.

Nach der Dusche ging sie ein Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt und ihr Haar mit einem weiteren frottierte in ihr Zimmer, wo sie direkt den Ventilator anschaltete. Nach dem Hermione sich ganz trocken gerubbelt hatte zog sie sich frische Sachen an und wählte aus ihrem Kleiderschrank ein hellblaues Top sowie eine schwarze Panty. Daraufhin kämmte sie ihr Haar, welches ihr gelockt über den Rücken viel. Noch ein letztes Mal sah sie in den Spiegel und lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an. Sie hatte sich sehr zu ihrem Vorteil verändert seitdem sie auf Hogwarts ging. Dabei musste sie jedoch in einer Hinsicht auch Draco Malfoy danken, denn durch ihn waren ihre früher so langen Schneidezähne nun so lang wie sie sein sollten.

Wohlig streckte sie sich und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, auf dem bereits die neuen Bücher aufgestapelt waren. Sie war in der vorigen Woche in die Winkelgasse gegangen um sich alles zu besorgen. Ebenso hatte sie gleich zu Anfang der Ferien alle ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt. Kurzer Hand nahm sie sich eines der Bücher um darin zu schmökern.

Dabei vergaß Hermione jedoch wie so oft die Zeit und erschrak als auf einmal von unten jemand rief.

„Mione komm Essen", hörte sie kurz darauf erneut die Stimme ihrer Mutter, welche sie bereits mehrmals gerufen hatte.

„Ja Mom!", antwortete sie kurz und war auch keine zwei Minuten später unten im Esszimmer. Dort wartete bereits ihr Vater und begrüßte sie.

„Hallo mein Schatz."

Beide setzen sich an den Tisch und genau in dem Moment kam auch die Mutter mit den warmen Essen ins Speisezimmer. Während sie das Essen auf die Teller tat fragte sie ihre Tochter wie deren Tag verlaufen war und ob sie noch etwas brauchte. Doch versicherte diese den Beiden, dass sie wunschlos glücklich war. Denn sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern alles Mögliche tun würden für sie. Jedoch galt dies auch umgekehrt. Hermione liebte ihre Eltern und tat in der Regel alles um sie nicht beunruhigen.

Nach dem Abendessen verzog sich Hermione erneut in ihr Zimmer um weiter in dem Buch zu lesen. Dabei schaltete sie jedoch noch ihre Anlange an und ließ leise die Musik nebenher laufen. Nach kurzer Zeit war sie wieder in das Buch vertieft und bekam nichts mehr um sie herum mit. Es war einfach zu interessant. Der Kater lag noch immer ruhig auf dem Bett und schlief.

Während dessen machte Hermiones Mutter die Küche sauber und gesellte sich zu ihren Mann. Beide hatten es sich angewöhnt des Abends noch etwas im TV zu gucken, zu lesen oder miteinander zu sprechen. Dabei ging es ihnen nur um die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen.

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und das Ehepaar Granger sah sich verwirrt an. Wer mochte um diese Uhrzeit noch etwas von ihnen wollen? Zusammen standen sie auf und gingen zur Tür. Doch als sie diese öffneten standen vor ihnen ein paar schwarz gekleidete Gestalten mit Kapuzen, die ihre Gesichter verbargen. Unsicher fragten sie was der Grund der nächtlichen Störung sei und erfuhren nur, dass diese Hermione holen wollten. Hermiones Vater war die ganze Situation etwas sehr suspekt, besonders da diese Leute weder ihren Namen nannten noch, dass sie sich demaskierten. Mehrmals lehnte er das Angebot der Leute ab. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Personen nichts Gutes wollten und schickte seine Frau zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Doch ehe sie dorthin kam reichte es den Maskierten und sie verschafften sich Eintritt in die Wohnung. Jedoch wollte der Vater dies nicht zulassen und wurde zur Seite gestoßen. Die Mutter bemerkte dies alles und schrie erschrocken und ängstlich auf. Als sie dazu noch bemerkte wie einer von diesen Leuten in den ersten Stock wollte, wo auch das Zimmer von Hermione lag wollte sie ihn daran hindern. Doch dieser Sprach nur zwei Worte und ein grünes Licht erschien aus dem Zauberstab, welches die Frau traf. Mit vor Schock geöffneten Augen viel sie Rückwärts auf die Treppe und rührte sicht nicht mehr.

Hermione erschrak beim Schrei ihrer Mutter und rief leise nach ihren Eltern. Vorsichtshalber griff sie sich ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn bereit sich zu verteidigen vor sich. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Tür und sah kurz darauf auch schon ihre Mutter auf der Treppe liegen. Mit einem Mal war alle Vorsicht vergessen und sie rannte zu der Frau. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht wie die dunklen Gestalten ins Wohnzimmer gegangen waren. Kurz bevor sie hinunter kam. Geschockt und ängstlich kniete sie sich zu ihrer Mutter und versuchte sie aufzuwecken.

„Mom... komm schon ... wach auf!" Sprach sie immer wieder während Tränen unaufhaltsam über ihr Gesicht liefen. Doch es war zu spät. Ihre Mutter war sofort tot gewesen.

„Sie wird nicht mehr aufwachen! Sie ist tot!" Ertönte vom Wohnzimmer aus die Stimme eines Mannes. Geschockt sah Hermione in diese Richtung und entdeckte die 5 Todesser von denen einer ihren Vater gefangen hielt. Kaum war ihr bewusst geworden was hier vor sich ging, da wollte sie auch gerade einen Zauber aussprechen. Doch bevor sie diesen beendet hatte rief einer von diesen den Entwaffnungszauber: „Expelliarmus!" In hohen Bogen flog ihr Zauberstab in die Hand des Todessers, welche sie entwaffnet hatte.

Ihr Vater versuchte sich aus der Gewalt der Männer zu befreien, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Schlussendlich biss er demjenigen, der ihm den Mund geschlossen hielt auf die Finger. Woraufhin dieser wüst fluchte und die Hand wegnahm, um nicht erneut gebissen zu werden. Diese Chance nutzt er aus und rief seiner Tochter zu, dass sie weglaufen sollte um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Was sich jedoch als ein Fehler herausstellte. Denn daraufhin sah sich jener einen wütenden Todesser gegenüber, der den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Noch ein paar Worte um dich von deinem Vater zu verabschieden?" Fragte der Todesser hämisch das junge Mädchen. Doch ehe diese überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte rief dieser auch schon den schlimmsten aller drei verbotenen Flüche.

„Avada Kedavra!" rief er und erneut erschien ein grüner Lichtstrahl, woraufhin Mr Granger geschockt und von Schmerzen gepeinigt aufschrie. Eine Sekunde später fiel er auch schon tot zu Boden, da die Todesser ihm just in diesem Moment losgelassen hatten.

Erneut schrie Hermione auf, die geschockt mit ansehen musste wie ihr Vater vor ihren Augen ermordet wurde. Doch konnte sie nichts mehr tun. Die Angreifer verhinderten ihr entkommen, indem sie sie verhexten, damit diese sich nicht weiter wehren konnten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte man ihnen verboten dieses Kind zu töten.

Hermione bekam davon jedoch nicht mehr viel mit, da ihr schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Sie hoffte nur, dass sollte man sie töten es schnell gehen würde.


	2. In Gefangenschaft

Hermione Granger ist eine Riddle?

Kapitel 2 – In Gefangenschaft

Als Hermione aufwachte hatte sie starke Kopfschmerzen, es kam ihr vor als wäre eine Horde wild gewordener Hipogreifs über sie hinweg gerannt. Doch waren es nur die Nachwirkungen der vielen Schockzauber. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und stellte schnell fest, dass sie sich in einer Zelle befand. Um ihr herum befanden sich nur dunkle, teilweise feuchte Steine. Sie selbst lag gefesselt auf einem alten Haufen vermoderten Strohs. Weiter oben konnte sie ein vergittertes Fenster ausmachen, durch welches vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen in den Kerker fielen. Doch war es zu hoch um hinauszusehen.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen bis sie sich wieder daran erinnerte was geschehen war.

Traurig dachte sie an die mittlerweile vergangene Nacht, in welcher die Todesser ihre Eltern umgebracht hatten. Sie waren in das Haus ihrer Eltern eingedrungen und sie musste zusehen, wie sie starben. Ihre Mutter fand sie bereits tot bei der Treppe. Doch ihren Vater hatten sie sich erst vorgenommen als sie dabei war. Nur weil sie sie schützen wollten. Ihnen war es egal, ob das andere Zauberer und Hexen waren. Was danach geschah wusste sie gar nicht mehr so genau, da sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, warum sie selbst noch lebte. Was wollte man von ihr? Glaubte Voldemort etwa sie würde ich zu Harry führen? Oder besser, sollte sie als Lockvogel dienen? Hermione konnte sich keinen Reim darauf bilden, warum sie noch lebte. Schließlich hätte nur das Gerücht ausgereicht, sie wäre in seiner Gewalt und ihre Freunde würden versuchen sie zu finden. Ein Gerücht, in dem sie noch leben würde, was sie im Moment jedenfalls noch tat. Dennoch wüsste sie zu gern warum gerade sie, Hermione Jane Granger, eine Muggelgeborene zudem, noch am Leben war.

Doch hörten ihre Überlegungen abrupt auf als sie hörte wie jemand im Gang entlang lief. Jedenfalls glaubte sie, dass hinter der Tür ein Weg war, der zu einer Treppe führte. Gespannt wartete sie auf ihren Wärter. Die Person, der sie ihrer Gefangenschaft zu verdanken hatte. Welcher Todesser hatte sie zu sich genommen? Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal wer alles da war, von den Todessern. Auch wenn es ihr wohl kaum etwas bringen würde dies zu wissen, schließlich kannte sie Keinen. Als die Tür sich endlich öffnete sah sie einem Mann entgegen mit langem platinblondem Haar, der jovial zu ihr sah.

„Wie ich sehe ist das Schlammblut aufgewacht" ertönte die dazugehörig kalte Stimme auch schon. Doch reichte Hermione bereits das Aussehen um zu wissen wer vor ihr stand, Lucius Malfoy.

„Malfoy!" fauchte sie und versuchte sich reflexartig von den Fesseln zu befreien, was ihr ohne den Zauberstab jedoch nicht gelang. Diese sah sie nur finster an und grinste hinterhältig als diese versuchte sich zu befreien. Wie eine Maus, die von einer Katze gejagt wird und sich verkriechen will. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es Dieser nicht gelang.

„Wie ich sehe, bin ich dem Schlammblut nicht unbekannt."

„Was wollen sie von mir?"

„Master!"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Für dich, Schlammblut, heißt es Master!" sagte dieser warnend und gereizt. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ihm jemand nicht gehorchte. Besonders wenn dies ein Schlammblut war, welches zudem noch mit dem Feind verbunden war. Er würde noch seinen Spaß mit der Göre haben.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich bin kein Sklave oder sonst was, Mister Malfoy. Bekanntlich besitze auch ich magische Fertigkeiten, nicht umsonst bin ich in Hogwarts als Schülerin."

„Du wagst es, mir zu widersprechen!" schrie Malfoy senior sie an. Es war ein Fehler von Hermione ihm zu widersprechen. Doch war es zu spät um dies wieder gut zu machen. Denn Jener verachtete alle Kreaturen unreinen Blutes, wie auch nichtmagische Wesen. Wütend richtete er den Zauberstab auf Hermione, welche kurz darauf auch schon den Cruciatus - Fluch am eigenen Leibe spüren konnte.

Eine Welle des Schmerzes erreichte Hermione, welche sich im ersten Moment die Zähne zusammen biss. Sie wollte sich keine Blöße geben, nicht vor ihm Schreien. Doch genau dies war die Absicht des Todessers, wodurch er den Fluch beibehielt. Der jungen Hexe kam es so vor als würde jeder einzelne Knochen brennen und zerspringen. Noch schlimmer erschienen jedoch die Gefühle im Kopf. Zudem bereits vorhandenen Kopfschmerzen fanden sich noch weitere Schmerzen ein. In einem letzten Versuch einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken beugte sie sich nach vorn, dennoch gelang es ihr nicht. Ein gellender Schrei entrang ihre Kelle und sie zitterte vor Schmerzen. Trotzdem brach ihr Peiniger erst nach ein paar weiteren Minuten der Quallen den Zauber ab. Die junge Frau lag vor Schmerzen weinend auf dem kalten Boden, gefesselt wie sie auch erwacht war. Einer erneuten Ohnmacht nahe.

„Es wäre gesünder sich mir nicht zu widersprechen, Schlammblut!" sagte Lucius Malfoy ruhig, als hätte er ihr nicht gerade erst enorme Schmerzen bereitet. Sondern nur ein einfaches Gespräch geführt, um ihr die Regeln zu sagen, welche sie in Zukunft zu befolgen habe. Hermione war zu geschwächt um darauf zu antworten, vielleicht war es ein Glück für sie, den Malfoy Senior hatte eine doch recht ausgeprägte sadistische Ader.

Einige Zeit ging dies so. Hermione wusste nicht ob es nur Tage, Wochen oder gar Monate waren, welche in dieser Gefangenschaft vergingen. Nur sehr unregelmäßig bekam sie etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Oft blieb sie jedoch hungrig und magerte dadurch ab. Ihre Notdurft musste sie in der Zelle selbst verrichten, wobei ihr Wärter noch die Güte hatte, ihr das Höschen abzunehmen. Damit sie sich damit nicht abquälen müsse, in ihrem gefesselten Zustand. Wo sie doch nur hüpfend oder kriechend irgendwo hinkam. Glücklicherweise schien die Zelle jedoch in dieser Hinsicht mit einem Reinigungszauber versehen, da diese Ergebnisse kurz darauf verschwanden. Essen und trinken konnte sie nur mit dem Mund aufnehmen, da ihre Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt waren und er keinen Grund sah diese Situation zu ändern. Regelmäßig wurde sie mit irgendwelchen Flüchen belegt, welche nicht selten schmerzhaft waren. Nicht nur der Crucius war dabei, obwohl dieser wohl der Lieblingsspruch ihres Peinigers war. Er zeigte mit die Stärkste Wirkung. Doch schien es ihm nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr auszureichen sie so zu demütigen. Nein, langsam schien er auch gefallen an den Folterideen der Muggel gefunden haben. Zeitweise fesselte er in der Mitte des Raumes um mit der Peitsche sowie anderen Instrumenten ihren Körper zu malträtieren. Blaue Flecken zierten den Körper der jungen Frau, die in dieser Zeit so sehr geschwächt war, dass sie sich nur noch den Tod wünschte. Statt tagtäglich verflucht oder sonst wie misshandelt zu werden, jedoch schien er zu wissen wie weit er gehen konnte, ohne sie zu töten. Sie selbst hatte jedoch keinen Willen mehr zu leben. Hermione wollte nur noch ein Ende der Schmerzen und möglichst noch ein Ende ihres Lebens. Wie sollte sie so wieder mit ihren Freunden umgehen? Sie wusste nicht mal mehr ob sie überhaupt irgendwann würde wieder sprechen können. Denn auch ihre Stimme hatte sie kurz nach den ersten fünf Crucio verloren, so erschien es ihr jedenfalls. Da seit dem kein weiterer Ton über ihre Lippen kam. Es gelang ihr nicht irgendetwas zu sagen. Obwohl ihr Hass einerseits groß Genug war gegenüber Malfoy senior, wogegen ihr Lebenswille kaum noch vorhanden war.

Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, was in der Zukunft noch geschehen sollte. Denn kurz darauf erhielt Lucius Malfoy einen wichtigen Besuch und wollte diesem doch die Gefangene vorstellen. Schließlich hatte dieser sie ihm doch überlassen. Sie sollte einige Zeit auf Malfoy Manor leben. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, wie er dieses Schlammblut behandeln sollte. Es blieb ja gar keine andere Möglichkeit übrig.


	3. Gibt es ein Ende der Qualen?

Hermione Granger ist eine Riddle

Hermione Granger ist eine Riddle?

Kapitel 3 – Gibt es Ende der Qualen?

Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, was in der Zukunft noch geschehen sollte. Denn kurz darauf erhielt Lucius Malfoy einen wichtigen Besuch und wollte diesem doch die Gefangene vorstellen. Schließlich hatte dieser sie ihm doch überlassen. Sie sollte einige Zeit auf Malfoy Manor leben. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, wie er dieses Schlammblut behandeln sollte. Es blieb ja gar keine andere Möglichkeit übrig.

--

Der Besuch wartete bereit schon ungeduldig im Salon auf den Hausherren. Immer wieder lief er vor dem Kamin auf und ab und trank nebenbei etwas von dem Wein, welchen Narzissa ihm bringen lies. Als nun endlich Lucius zu seinem Meister trat, stand dieser vor dem Kamin und beobachtete das Spiel der Flammen.

„Herr, es ehrt mich euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen." Erwiderte Malfoy senior und kniete vor jener Person nieder. Welche ihn nicht einmal ansah.

„Wo ist die kleine Hexe?" fragte jener barsch. „Ich will sie sehen!"

Ergiebig nickte der Blondhaarige und verkündete wo das Schlammblut zu finden sei. Und brachte seinem Gebieter auch sofort dorthin.

Dieser wiederum schickte das Malfoyoberhaupt kurz darauf weg und betrat selbst die Zelle.

In dieser lag Hermione zusammengekauert. Sie getraute sich nicht einmal eine kleinste Bewegung zu zeigen, als jemand ihre Zelle betrat. Oft genug war sie bisher daraufhin von einem Fluch getroffen worden. Als ob sie sich gegen irgendetwas wehren konnte. Ohne Zauberstab und mit gefesselten Händen. Zumal sie auch so keine Kraft zu irgendetwas hatte.

Was konnte er nur von ihr wollen, wo er doch erst kurz zuvor zu ihr gekommen war, fragte sie sich. Denn eines wusste sie, nach dem er sie Malträtiert hatte bekam sie meist lange Zeit nichts zu essen oder gar zu trinken. Dabei hätte sie so dringend etwas Trinkbares gebraucht.

Die fremde Gestallt kam näher und rümpfte die Nase als er den Gestank vernahm, welcher vom unreinem Körper der Gefangenen herrührte. Kurzerhand kniete er sich nieder und zwang diese zu ihm zu gucken, als er das schwache Heben des Brustkorbes bemerkte. Neben ihm glitt die Schlange, welche ihm überall hin begleitete und zischte etwas.

„Alzzo, zo gezund zieht zie nicht auz!" zischte sie.

Eine Unruhe erfasste die Gefangene als sie das Zischen hörte und erahnte, wer ihr „Gast" war. Voldemort erstattete ihr einen Besuch. Dies konnte nach ihrer Kombination zu Folge nichts gutes heißen. Doch dieser Schreck legte sich, als sie daran dachte auch von ihm weiterhin so misshandelt zu werden. Demnach wäre ihre Qual nun endlich zu endlich, nach dieser Zeit. Fast schon hoffte sie er würde einfach wie Malfoy weiter machen. Doch täuschte sie sich damit stärker als erwartet.

Jener begutachtete die Frau und zeigte im ersten Moment auch keine weitere Regung. Immer wieder drehte er ihren Kopf leicht. Kurz darauf schob er ihr etwas grob das Haar zu Seite. Dabei bemerkte Hermione nicht wie er kurz stutzte. Anscheinend hatte er irgendetwas entdeckt, was ihn interessierte.

Daraufhin stand er auf und zog die jüngere Frau ebenfalls auf die Beine. Wobei diese fast wieder zusammengebrochen wäre, aufgrund der hohen Anzahl von Flüchen in der letzten Zeit.

Hermione erschrak als sie hochgezogen wurde und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Fast wäre sie erneut auf die Knie gegangen vor Schwäche. Nein, sie konnte nicht mehr. Am Besten sie würde sich fallen lassen und er brächte sie um. So wie diese Monster es doch sonst auch immer taten. Sie verabscheute sich selbst für diese Gedanken. Doch hatte sie keine Kraft mehr sich noch länger zu wehr zu setzen. Kurz schloss sie die Augen um nicht zu sehen, was der Erzfeind ihres besten Freundes sich für Späße mit ihr erlaubte. Dies war jedoch auch alles was ihr daraufhin noch im Gedächtnis blieb.

Dieser meist gefürchtete und grausamste Schwarzmagier de Zaubererwelt war kaum bis zur Zellentür gekommen. Als die junge Frau erneut zusammenbrach. Doch dieses mal nicht allein vor Schwäche nicht mehr laufen zu können. Nein die kleine Hexe war generell einfach so ohnmächtig geworden.

Als Hermione erneut erwachte lag sie irgendwo in einem Bett und sah sich verwirrt um. Wo war sie hier? Sie wusste es und schloss kurz die Augen. Woraufhin es ihr wieder einfiel. Malfoy hatte sie gefangen gehalten und dann war da noch Voldemort gewesen. Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Erinnerungen, als auch schon die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Ein Mann mit braunem Haar kam in das Zimmer und sah zu dem Bett.

„Wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht." Sagte er ruhig und kam auf sie zu.

„Wer sind sie?" Fragte Hermione ohne einen Gruß unsicher. Sie wusste nicht was geschehen war und wer sie befreit hatte. Den dies schien sie zu sein. Frei, nach solch langer Zeit in Gefangenschaft. Doch erhielt sie von dem Mann nur ein schmunzeln.

„Erkennst du mich wirklich nicht?" erwiderte er und sah zu ihr. Woraufhin sich seine Augen kurzzeitig rot färbten.

Augenblicklich wich Hermione etwas zurück, woraufhin sie bemerkte, dass sie nackt war. Als ein kühler Luftzug über ihre Haut strich. Schnell zog sie die Decke zu sich ran um sich etwas zu verdecken. Obwohl die wohl sinnlos war. Wenn sie wirklich weggetreten war hatte er bestimmt schon so einiges mit ihr angestellt. Dinge an die sie nicht einmal denken wollte.

„Voldemort!" sagte sie erschüttert und schluckte. Gut er sah nun nicht sonderlich zum Fürchten aus. Im Gegenteil er wirkte recht stattlich und nicht so, wie sie erwartet hatte als eine halbe Schlange.

„Also wenn schon bevorzuge ich Slytherin." Reagierte er darauf. Er hasste den Namen seines Vaters, dieses Muggels Riddle und bevorzugte den alten Namen eines seiner Vorfahren. Zudem wollte er von dieser Frau nicht mit seinem Pseudonym angesprochen werden. Und er wusste auch ganz genau was dieser Grund war. Oder besser er ahnte es.

„Was hast du mit mir vor?" fragte sie. „Oder was hast du mit mir getan?"

Doch erhielt sie auf diese Frage keine Antwort, da in diesem Moment der zweite Schock für die junge Hexe in den Raum trat.

„Snape?" sagte sie erstaunt, als sie ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor erkannte. Dieser nickte seinem Meister geschwind zu und wandte sich an die Hexe, welche im Bett saß.

„Ah Granger, auch mal wieder erwacht?" sagte er ruhig und entfernte mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes kurzerhand die Bettdecke vom Bett. Daraufhin schrie Hermione kurz geschockt auf und versuchte sich irgendwie zu bedecken, was ihr jedoch nicht wirklich gelang.

Ja, sie hatte Angst. Was hatte das Ganze zu bedeuten? Warum war Snape hier und Voldemort? War sie immer noch eine Gefangene. Aber wieso befand sie sich in diesem Raum? Hatte er etwa…? Fragte sie sich unsicher und verwirrt. Sie wusste ja nicht wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war. Oh Gott was konnten sie nur von ihr wollten? Und vor allem was tat Snape hier? War er nicht ein Spion des Ordens gewesen? Warum tat er ihr dies nun an? Wie konnte er sie so vor diesem Monster eines Menschen entblößen? Hatten sie ihren Körper wirklich missbraucht, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Und schon allein durch den Gedanken daran, wurde ihr fast schlecht. Sie zitterte vor Kälte und Angst. Verflucht wieso brachten sie sie nicht einfach um? Mussten sie einen so sehr quälen um ihm den Tod zu schenken? Wie sollte sie so noch einmal ihren Freunden unter die Augen tretten.

Die zwei Männer bekamen von diesen Gedanken nichts mit. Obwohl sich Severus Snape denken konnte, was für Gedanken der Hexe durch den Kopf schossen. War es ja nicht unbedingt von ungefähr. Jeder wusste um die Taten der meisten Todesser. Vor allem war es im keinem verwunderlich, dass besonders Muggel, Schlammblüter und Squibs ihre beliebtesten Opfer waren. Auch wenn sie diese Lebewesen nicht als gleichwertig ansahen, so waren sie doch noch gerade so gut genug als Sklaven gehalten zu werden. Wobei selbst dabei so manch ein Hauself mehr konnte. Nun gut bis auf spezielle Dienste halt.


	4. Warum ich?

**Hermione Granger ist eine Riddle?**

**Kapitel 4 – Warum ich?**

Schweigend sahen die zwei Männer zu, wie sich Hermione versuchte in die äußerste Ecke des Bettes zu verkriechen und sich halbwegs zu bedecken. Es war amüsant zu sehen, wie jemand aus Angst kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen. Jedenfalls wäre es dies bei jeder anderen Person gewesen. Doch erschien es Beiden in diesem Falle anders.

Genervt stöhnte Severus auf, welcher für seine Geduld gegenüber Menschen allzu gut bekannt war. Ohne viel Federlesen griff er nach deren Fußgelenk und zog sie zu sich heran. Woraufhin Hermione erneut erschrocken aufschrie und versuchte sich im Bett festzukrallen um nicht weiter in die Nähe dieser Personen zu gelangen.

Mit all ihrer noch vorhandenen Kraft versuchte Hermione in ihrer Ecke zu bleiben und ihr Bein an ihren Körper zu ziehen. Es kostet ihr einiges an Beherrschung nicht zu weinen. Nein, sie wollte nicht zeigen, dass sie schwach war. Noch existierte ein Minimum an den viel gerühmten Gryfindor-Mut. Sie würde versuchen zu kämpfen, so lange sie noch lebte. Auch ohne die Aussicht ihre früheren Freunde Widerzusehen wollte die junge Hexe ihre Freiheit zurück. Doch dafür und diesbezüglich war sie sich sicher musste sie diesen Zauberern entkommen. Die Frage war nur wie?

„Verflucht noch mal, Granger, halt still!" schnarrte Severus die Hexe an und zog sie gewaltsam zu sich, woraufhin diese aufschrie. Snape hingegen zeigte keinerlei Regung dafür sondern hielt sie fest, als sie erneut am Rande des Bettes saß. Dieses Mal jedoch vor ihm. Immer wieder spürte er den erbebenden Körper der Frau, welche vor Schmerz am Ende doch noch anfing zu weinen. Er glaubte ihr zu gern, dass er selbst ihr wehgetan hatte. Aber konnte er es nun mal nicht ändern, wenn diese eindeutig zu stur war wenigstens ihm zu vertrauen.

Voldemort blieb am Bett stehen und beobachtete das Schauspiel, was sich ihm bot. Seit einer Woche hatte er die Hexe nun in Riddle Manor untergebracht. Es war erstaunlich einfach, wenn man bedachte wer er war, in das verhasste Haus seines Erzeugers zu gelangen. Wo er doch so sehr von der Zaubereigesellschaft gesucht wurde. Gut er hatte einiges an diesem Anwesen verändert und zusätzliche Schutzzauber errichtet um unerkannt zu bleiben. Aber das niemand auch nur in der Nähe nach ihm suchte war beachtlich. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass er nicht wahllos die Muggel in der unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft ermordete.

Nun besah er sich die junge Frau und konnte nur staunen, welche Kraft jene noch besaß. Jeder normale Mensch wäre bei dem was Malfoy mit ihr getan hatte gestorben. Doch eine scheinbar' Muggelgeborene überlebte diese Tortur, trotz einiger Verletzungen.

Zitternd saß Hermione nun vor ihrem Tränkelehrer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen. Sie verfluchte ihre Situation und fragte sich wie sie auf die Idee kam zu fliehen. Wo doch jeder sehen konnte, dass die junge Hexe in keiner Form irgendwelche weiteren Kräfte besaß. Hermione hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, als Snape sie am Ende doch zu sich gezehrt hatte. Ängstlich versuchte sie ihre Angst runterzuschlucken. Was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Sie wollte nicht erleben, was man mit ihr nun tun würde. Warum war das so schwer zu verstehen? Konnten diese Schweine sie nicht endlich umbringen oder wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie bewusstlos blieb? Immer wieder rasten sämtliche Fragen durch ihren Kopf und auch Ideen sich zu befreien. Sie waren jedoch zu schnell um greifbar zu bleiben.

Ruppig drehte der Tränkemeister den Rücken der Hexe zu sich um sich besonders diesen erneut näher anzusehen. Einige der Wunden waren verheilt, dennoch würden bei einigen Stellen Narben zurückbleiben. Die längste davon würde quer über den Rücken verlaufen und diesen in fast zwei gleichgroße Hälften teilen. Obwohl jene nicht dick war würde man sie immer sehen. Denn er kannte keine weitere Möglichkeit diese zu heilen. Ein weiteres Mal war am rechten Schulterblatt zu finden, wo Lucius so geistreich war ihr ein Brandmahl in Form des Begriffs „SLAVE" zu verpassen. Säuerlich dachte Severus daran, wie Tom reagiert hatte, als er dieses lesen konnte. Besonders nach dem er die kleine Narbe sowie ein Muttermal gut versteckt unter der Haarpracht entdeckte. Ja, nur wenn man genau hinsah konnte man oben am Nacken eine winzige Narbe ausmachen. Kaum sichtbar, aber vorhanden und darüber befand sich ein ebenfalls unauffälliges Geburtszeichen. Jedenfalls für diejenigen, die es nicht kannten. Es war das Zeichen, welches der dunkle Lord selbst ebenfalls besaß, jedoch bei ihm befand es sich oberhalb der Brust und wurde somit in der Regel mindestens von einem Hemd bedeckt. Das Mal an sich war beim ersten Blick nicht sonderlich auffällig, doch beim näheren Hinsehen konnte man eine Art Schlange ausmachen die sich um einen Stab rankte. Minimal nur zu erkennen und für die meisten sowieso nur als ein kleiner brauner Fleck zu sehen viel es nicht auf, dass dies das Zeichen Slytherins war.

Energisch hielt Snape die Hexe fest und schnarrte sie an gefälligst still zu halten. Woraufhin er ihr bereits eine Paste auf die noch vorhandenen Wunden tat. Ebenso auch auf die Narben, in der Hoffnung diese wenigstens noch ein wenig schrumpfen zu lassen. Bei dem Brandmal tat er dies besonders vorsichtig, da dieses sich zuvor entzündet hatte.

Immer wieder zuckte Hermione vor Schmerzen zusammen. Sie wusste nicht, was der Tränkemeister aus Hogwarts dort genau auf ihren Rücken verteilte. Jedoch brand es fürchterlich auf den geschundenen Körper der Frau. Die biss die Zähne zusammen, wie auch ihre Augen und versuchte dennoch, wenigstens ihren Oberkörper vor dem Blicken der Männer zu schützen, in dem sie ihre Arme davor verschränkt hielt und sie soweit wie möglich vorbeugte. Woraufhin nur die Rückansicht von ihr genau zu sehen war.

Im ersten Moment knurrte Severus, als er bemerkte wie sich die Hexe bewegte. Doch bemerkte er schnell, dass die neue Position für ihn gewisse Vorteile hatte. Und befahl ihr nur sich nicht weiter zu rühren und so zu verbleiben. In einer unter anderem sehr unangenehmen Position. Da sie so halb nicht ganz auf ihren Beinen knien konnte.

Erst nach etwa einer halben Stunde war Snape mit dem Auftragen der Paste fertig und stellte den Tigel weg.

Die Hexe hört, dass etwas weggestellt wurde. Ebenso wie sie feststellte, dass Severus Hände nicht weiter über ihren Rücken strichen und auf jenem nur Schmerzen hinterließen. Hermione wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihre Ruhe vor den Schmerzen und Demütigungen. Dennoch war sie sich bewusst, dass ihr diese nicht gewährt werden würde. Woher auch?

Slytherin verharrte die gesamte Zeit über ruhig neben dem Bett und beobachtete die junge Hexe auf diesem genau. Jede kleine Einzelheit schien er in sich aufzusaugen. Sie, eine Muggelgeborene, hatte das Mal Slytherins. Aber wie sollte dies gehen? Die Male der Zauberer und Hexen wurden nur an die weitergegeben, welche das magische Erbe erhalten würden. Etwas das nur innerhalb einer Familie ging. Doch egal wie man es wendete, die Grangers waren Muggel gewesen. Sonst hätte man es schließlich bemerkt. Wobei, diese eine Narbe gab ihm Rätsel auf. So nah an einem Geburtsmal war eine Narbe mehr als nur eine Seltenheit. Gut man konnte sich überall verletzen. Dennoch an dieser Stelle war es etwas ungewöhnlich. Es wirkte fast als hätte diese kleine Narbe eine besondere Bedeutung, welche ihm momentan nicht einfiel. Leicht grummelnd machte er eine Handbewegung, mit der die Decke, welche sie Hermione abgenommen hatten wieder auf dem Bett und über den Körper der Frau landete. Severus war mit seiner Arbeit schließlich fertig.

Der Tränkemeister sagte nichts dazu als die Decke erschien und verstaute alles in seiner Tasche. Wobei er jedoch noch eine kleine Phiole hervorholte und diese entkorkte, um sie Hermione einzuflössen.

„Granger, trink das." Sagte er grantig und hielt ihr die Phiole vor die Lippen. Als jene unwillig den Kopf zu ihm wand. Es wäre sowieso sinnlos sich gegen ihn zu stellen.

Das Hermione überrascht war den weichen Stoff und die schwere der Decke zu spüren, wäre untertrieben. Wie kam es, dass man ihr so etwas wie eine Decke gewährte und dann auch noch eine Dicke? Doch wurde sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie Snapes grantige Stimme hörte, die befahl etwas zu trinken. Im ersten Moment wollte sie sich dem widersetzen. Obwohl sie doch wusste, dass es vergebens wäre. Schließlich würde er sie in der Not dazu zwingen. Also zwang sie sich den Kopf zu ihm zu wenden und sah in die dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen, ihres Tränkelehrers. Die Hexe bemerkte die Phiole in seiner Hand und hoffte, dass es ein Gift wäre, damit sie sterben könnte. Um alles zu vergessen was geschehen war. Dennoch wurde sie enttäuscht. Der Geruch, welcher von dem Gläschen ausging war ihr bekannt. Madame Pompfrey hatte diese Tränke öfters an die Schüler verteilt, die im Krankenzimmer lagen.

Warum durfte sie nicht einfach sterben?

Nachdem Hermione den Trank eingenommen hatte dauerte es nicht lange bis diese erneut einschlief. Die beiden Männer beobachteten sie noch einen Moment bevor sie das Zimmer ebenfalls verließen.

Ende / Kapitel 4 – Warum ich? / Fortsetzung folgt

_Endlich ist es fertig und dennoch bin ich unzufrieden mit diesem Kapitel. Vielleicht lieg es aber auch nur daran, da ich verschiedene Gedankengänge bearbeitet habe und somit alles nur einem geringen Zeitrahmen abläuft._

_Werde versuchen die nächsten Kapitel schneller fertig zu bekommen._

_Falls sich jemand zum Beta-Lesen melden würde, habe nichts dagegen. *gg* Momentan habe ich jedenfalls keinen. Also wer will kann sich per PN melden._

_Chiru_


	5. Erbe Slytherins

**Hermione Granger ist eine Riddle?**

**Kapitel 5 – Erbe Slytherins**

Nachdem Hermione schlief verließen die zwei Männer den Raum. Der Slytherin machte sich daraufhin auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. In der Hoffnung dort irgendetwas zu finden. Er sollte verflucht sein, wenn da alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Oder wie kam ein Schlammblut sonst zu dieser Narbe? Ihm, dem Nachfahre Slytherins fiel darauf keine Antwort ein.

Der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister machte sich ebenfalls so seine Gedanken. Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass die junge Hexe diese Folter durch Malfoy senior überlebt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie sonst innerhalb der nächsten Tage gestorben. Hätte der allen als „Dunkle Lord" bekannte Schwarzmagier sie nicht zu sich genommen, vor einer Woche.

Damals war er verwundert gewesen, als er gerufen wurde um eine scheinbar Gefangene zu heilen. Als er zudem noch erkennen durfte, dass es sich dabei um die Besserwisserin Gryfindors und somit auch aufmerksameren Teil des goldenen Trios, Hermione Granger handelte, war er überrascht und geschockt gleichermaßen. Noch nie hatte man versucht einer Gefangenen das Leben zu retten, dass es in diesem Moment um die junge Frau, wenn man sie bereits als solche bezeichnen wollte, schlecht stand war aber auch nicht zu übersehen. Jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers war mit Wunden versehen. Teilweise waren es nur blaue Flecke oder kleinere Kratzer, doch häufig kamen auch Schnittwunden vor, gefolgt von dem einen oder anderen Brandmal. Dies alles plus den Nahrungsentzug, noch zu überleben, konnte man nur als Wunder bezeichnen.

Zudem war es seiner Zeit das Oberhaupt des dunklen Ordens selbst gewesen, der verlangt hatte jene zu heilen. Etwas bis dato undenkbares. Doch war es Severus in diesem Moment egal, schließlich hatte er mit der folgenden Arbeit genug zu tun. Jemanden in diesem desolaten Zustand auf zu päppeln war nicht leicht, besonders da sie genauso gut unter seinen Händen hätte wegsterben können. Als er jedoch das seltsame Muttermal im Nacken sah, fing er langsam an zu verstehen. Dass es dem Erben Slytherins nicht um das Überleben einer Geisel ging, sondern um das Überleben eines … ja eines was eigentlich? Eines Schlammbluts oder einer Hexe?

Im Salon setzte sich Tom in seinem Sessel am Kamin um nachzudenken. Als er vor etwa sechs Monaten herausgefunden hatte, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht der einzige Erbe Slytherins sei, sondern dass es noch einen Zweiten gäbe hatte ihn milde gesagt geschockt. Niemals hatte er etwas darüber erfahren und er hatte sämtliche Informationen über die Zeit der Gründer versucht zusammen zutragen. Insbesondere um seinen Vorfahren, Salazar Slytherin, näher zu kommen, trotz seines Muggelvaters. Nicht zuletzt sprach er ja auch seine Sprache, Parsel, welche nur innerhalb der Familie vererbt wurde. Demzufolge müsste auch dieser vermeintliche zweite Erbe diese Sprache sprechen können.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Er selbst hatte keine Kinder und somit weitere Erben gezeugt. Warum sollte er dies auch tun? Schließlich war er der mächtigste Schwarzmagier der Zeit und wollte seine Macht auch nicht teilen. Also konnte es nur sein, dass irgendwo einmal ein Nachfahre nicht erwähnt wurde in den langen Linien der Stammbäume oder aber… ein Zweig wurde ausgelöscht ähnlich wie auf dem Stammbaum der Familie Black. Dieser Punkt sorgte jedoch auch nun dafür, dass er nur sehr langsam hatte Informationen sammeln können. Desto gereizter war er jedoch auch gewesen, als ihn einer dieser Wege zu diesen Muggels führte, die dieses Schlammblut Granger hervorgebracht hatten, die mit dem Goldjungen Potter jeden seiner Pläne irgendwie vereitelten. Auch wenn letztere eher im Hintergrund war.

So war es wohl auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er Lucius Malfoy und ein paar weiteren Todessern den Auftrag erteilt hatte jene gefangen zu nehmen. Ihm war es egal, was jene mit den Muggeln machten, solange die Hexe überlebte. Jedenfalls bis er sich sicher war, ob sie wirklich eine entfernte Verwandte war. Zuvor sollte sie jedoch möglichst gebrochen werden, zum einen konnte er dann über sie stehen und zum anderen könnte er sie im Falle dessen sie ein ganz gewöhnliches Schlammblut wäre auch ohne weiteres beseitigen. Jedoch war ihm damals noch nicht bewusst in welchem Zustand er jene auffinden würde. Obwohl er nachdem er sich immer sicherer wurde, dass jene alles andere als ein gewöhnliches Schlammblut war, schnell zu seinem Getreuen gegangen war. Nicht zuletzt als er daraufhin auch noch dieses besondere Muttermal erkennen durfte, welches insbesondere die Erben Slytherins zierte. Genau genommen jene Nachfolger, die auch noch das größte Energiepotenzial des Zweiges erlangten. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass hier etwas aber ganz und gar nicht stimmte, war diese eine Narbe, welche das Zeichen teilte. Als ob jemand bereits vor ihm einen Angriff auf einen Menschen gestartet hätte, um genau dieses Erbe zu unterbinden.

Ende / Kapitel 5 – Erbe Slytherins / Fortsetzung folgt

_Öhm ja… ‚  
lang ist es her, dass es mal ein neues Kapi gab. Grund dafür ist einfach gesagt… ich hatte keine Ideen. Oder besser wusste nicht wie ich weiter schreiben sollte. Da ich nun alleine Schreibe wird auch der ursprüngliche Weg etwas anders. Zudem muss es ja auch irgendwo einen Grund geben von Slytherin, warum er Hermione wollte. Andererseits ist die ja nu bewusstlos und ich hatte echt keine Lust nen weiteren Zeitsprung zu machen. Vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel… ich weiß es noch nicht genau.  
Ach ja… wenn ich zu lang nicht poste, dürft ihr ruhig nachfragen wann es denn nun weiter geht. Sonst vergesse ich es eh nur oder merke nicht wie die Zeit vergeht. ^.^_

_By Chiru_


	6. Ungewisse Angst

**Hermione Granger ist eine Riddle?**

**Kapitel 6 – Ungewisse Angst**

Schlafen. Schlafen war so angenehm. Niemand konnte einem etwas tun, die Welt war heil ohne Grauen. Wieso konnte die Wirklichkeit nicht genauso sein?

Die junge Frau, welche seit einigen Stunden bereits, allein im Zimmer schlief, wollte nicht aufwachen. Zu grauenvoll erschien ihr die Realität. Welcher sie im Moment lieber zu entfliehen gedachte. Doch die Sonne, welche durch das Fenster schien plante etwas anderes. So unbarmherzig strahlte sie durch das Fenster in den Raum, in welchem jene krampfhaft versuchte die Augen nicht öffnen zu müssen und somit zu erwachen.

Was ihr jedoch am Ende nicht gelang. Sie erwachte, dennoch behielt sie die Augen vorerst geschlossen und tat noch einige Zeit so als würde sie schlafen. Aus Angst einem ihrer Peiniger im Zimmer zu wissen. Selbst wenn es nun nicht mehr Malfoy war, erschien ihr ihre Situation nicht besser. Dabei hatte sie vor kurzem noch gehofft frei zu sein.

Freiheit… es war töricht gewesen darauf zu hoffen, wo sie sich noch an das Auftauchen Voldemorts in ihrer Zelle bei Malfoy erinnerte. Dass sie nun nicht mehr in dieser lag …, sondern in einem Raum … einem Zimmer, wo sie zudem in einem richtigen Bett lag mit einer dicken Bettdecke war wohl auch nur Mittel zum Zweck. Scheinbar wollten sich ihre neuen Peiniger nicht selbst erniedrigen, indem sie sie in einer Zelle misshandelten. Oder sie wollten ihr erneut etwas Hoffnung geben, um diese zu zerstören. Merkten sie nicht, dass sie bereits gebrochen war?

Schweigend liefen ihre die Tränen von den Wangen, Tränen der Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Wieso half Snape ihr nicht, wo er doch laut allen anderen im Orden sein sollte? Sie konnte nicht mehr zu ihren Freunden, nie mehr würde sie diesen unter die Augen treten können. Nicht nach alledem hier. Selbst wenn sie es überleben sollte. Warum hatte der Tränkemeister ihr nicht statt des Schlaftrunks ein Gift gegeben. Damit diese Qualen endlich ein Ende hätten.

Der so viel gerühmte Gryfindormut. Pah… Wo war dieser, in solcher Not?

Erst einige Zeit später, als sie sich sicher war, niemandem im Zimmer zu bemerken, öffnete sie ihre Augen. Langsam wischte sie ihre Tränen mit der Hand weg und setzte sich langsam auf. Dennoch mit der Angst, dass sich jemand im Raum befand und sie beobachten könnte.  
Sie war allein… nun hatte sie die Gewissheit. Ihr Blick streifte durchs Zimmer. Es war spartanisch eingerichtet und nicht sonderlich groß. Wirkte aber erstaunlich hell und freundlich, wie ihr auffiel. Die Möbel waren aus einem hellen Holz gefertigt, mit leichten grünen Applikationen. Der Boden, bedeckt von einem Teppich in einem blassen grün... mint. Dennoch erschien er ihr allein vom Bett aus recht angenehm. Rechts neben dem Bett sah sie das Fenster, die Vorhänge waren aufgezogen, wodurch die Sonne, welche sie aufgeweckt hatte, ins Zimmer schien. Die Tür befand sich auf der rechten Seite. Scheinbar musste sie sich in irgendeinem Seitenfenster liegen. Vor dem Fenster stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, dahinter konnte sie ein schmales Regal erkennen. Gerade zu vom Fenster aus befand sich der Kleiderschrank und kurz vor dem Bett, in dem sie lag gab es noch eine kleine Kommode. Mehr konnte sie in dem Zimmer nicht ausmachen, jedenfalls nicht von ihrer derzeitigen Position.

Hermione wusste nicht genau, was sie von der gesamten Situation halten sollte. Noch immer saß sie auf dem Bett, eingemummelt in der Decke, um nicht offensichtlich zu zeigen, dass sie nackt war. Denn dies war sie noch, hatte der Tränkemeister genauso wenig wie der dunkle Lord daran gedacht, ihr etwas Ähnliches wie Kleidung anzuzaubern. Dabei wäre ihr im Moment selbst in einem Jutesack wohler, als so.

Langsam grabbelte sie weiter vor aus dem Bett um aufzustehen. Die junge Hexe wollte nun einmal doch wissen, wo sie genau war und vielleicht fand sie auch etwas zum Anziehen… ihr war es ja egal wie es aussah, nur diese Nacktheit wollte sie bekämpfen.

Doch gelang ihr der Versuch mit der Decke, die sie um sich geschlungen hatte, nicht sonderlich. Wenigstens für den Moment musste sie diese wohl ablegen und ohne aufstehen, wobei auch dies gerade so und nur mit wackeligen Beinen funktionierte. Tortur der letzten Tage oder Wochen, genau wusste sie es nicht, zeigte nun doch ihre Wirkung. Gleichzeitig viel ihr auch auf, dass ein paar ihrer Verletzungen scheinbar verheilt waren. Man konnte zwar noch immer einen Großteil der unzähligen Wunden erkennen, es schien jedoch keine mehr entzündet zu sein. Erst jetzt registrierte sie, dass sie bis auf den Moment als Snape ihr etwas auf den Rücken getan hatte alles nur sehr wenig weh tat, oder besser im noch erträglichen Bereich lag. Doch daran wollte sie gar nicht erst denken, nein… Stattdessen versuchte sie langsam ein paar Schritte zu laufen. Die Decke beließ sie dabei auf dem Bett, da diese recht schwer war und sie somit noch unsicherer laufen würde, als ohnehin schon. Dennoch hoffte sie nun, dass keiner ihrer Peiniger den Raum betreten würde. Selbst wenn sie nicht wusste, wie jene reagieren würde, da sie allein schon wach war. Aber sehr wahrscheinlich wären diese alles andere als erfreut sie laufen zu sehen.

Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor dem Anderen und versuchte mit den Armen das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch versagte auch dieses nach kurzer Zeit. In der Mitte des Raumes wurde ihr urplötzlich schwindelig und die Beine knickten, der jungen Hexe, weg. Wodurch sie ohne sich irgendwo festhalten zu können auf den Boden fiel. Wo sie leicht zu zittern anfing.

Bestimmt würde jemand dies gehört haben und daraufhin gleich anfangen sie erneut zu misshandeln und zu verletzen. Schnell wollte sie aufstehen und sich im Bett verstecken. Was ihr jedoch nicht gelang, sie konnte sich nicht einmal hochstemmen, damit sie wenigstens versuchen könnte dahin zu grabbeln. Ihr fehlte die Kraft dafür, sie war noch lange nicht in der Verfassung irgendwohin zu laufen… dies hatte sie vergessen.

Im erschreckenden Maße kehrte die Angst zurück, die sie versucht hatte wenigstens etwas zu unterdrücken. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen als sie zitternd daran dachte, wie man sie so nackt und Mitten im Zimmer entdecken würde. Sie wollte es nicht… es sollte vorbei sein. Sie wollte keine Gefangene sein und dennoch konnte sie sich nicht dagegen wehren. Als daraufhin auch noch die Tür des Zimmers aufging dachte sie fast ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben, vor lauter Panik.

Die junge Hexe rührte sich nicht, versuchte sich nicht irgendwie auffällig zu bewegen. In der Hoffnung, dass egal wer zu ihr kam nicht bemerken würde, wo sie sich befand und vor allem in welchem Zustand. Keiner sollte sie so sehen… nackt, dabei wusste sie bereits, dass mindestens Snape und Voldemort sie so gesehen hatten, als sie das letzte Mal da waren. Was sie jedoch nicht wusste und auch gar nicht erst wissen wollte, geschweige denn sich vorstellen war, was diese mit ihr angestellt hatten. Schon allein der Gedanke daran zu denken sorgte für eine Gänsehaut und lies ihre Furcht nicht gerade schwinden.

Ende / Kapitel 6 – Ungewisse Angst / Fortsetzung folgt

_Öhm ja… ‚  
lang ist es her, dass es mal ein neues Kapi gab. Grund dafür ist einfach gesagt… ich hatte keine Ideen. Oder besser wusste nicht wie ich weiter schreiben sollte. Da ich nun alleine Schreibe wird auch der ursprüngliche Weg etwas anders. Zudem muss es ja auch irgendwo einen Grund geben von Slytherin, warum er Hermione wollte. Andererseits ist die ja nu bewusstlos und ich hatte echt keine Lust nen weiteren Zeitsprung zu machen. Vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel… ich weiß es noch nicht genau.  
Ach ja… wenn ich zu lang nicht poste, dürft ihr ruhig nachfragen wann es denn nun weiter geht. Sonst vergesse ich es eh nur oder merke nicht wie die Zeit vergeht. ^.^_

_By Chiru_


	7. Freund oder doch Feind?

**Hermione Granger ist eine Riddle?**

**Kapitel 7 – Freund oder doch Feind?**

Die Angst, welche Hermione eben durchstand war schlimmer als alles andere. Niemals hätte sie sich zu träumen gewagt in solch eine Situation zu gelangen.

Im Moment war sie verletzbarer als jeder andere Mensch den sie kannte, seelisch ebenso wie körperlich. Malfoys Folter zeigte ihre Wirkung, auch wenn die Verletzungen aus welchem Grund auch immer weniger schmerzten als normal üblich hieß es nicht, dass es ihr besser ging. Die junge Hexe hatte Angst, Angst vor dem was noch kommen sollte. Woher sollte sie auch wissen, wem sie vertrauen konnte? Sie war eine Gefangene und um den Fass noch den Boden auszuschlagen, gleichzeitig noch die des dunkelsten Magiers ihrer Zeit, Voldemort alias Tom Riddle.

Sie hörte wie die Tür sich öffnete und hielt gleichsam die Luft an, sowie sie auch zitterte. Die Angst dort auf dem Boden gesehen zu werden sorgte dafür. Der so viel gerühmte Gryffindormut schien für den Moment verschwunden zu sein. Doch wer sollte es ihr auch verübeln?

Niemand würde sich die Gefühle der jungen Frau vorstellen können, geschweige denn dies wollen. Auch diese konnte sich etwas anderes Vorstellen, als sich in solch einer Situation zu befinden. Wer sollte ihr hier helfen können? Der Tränkemeister Hogwarts war ein Untergebener ihres Entführers und würde wenn er auch alles tat garantiert nicht den Orden rufen, nur damit sie frei kam.

Von diesen Gedanken nichts ahnend trat eine andere Person in den Raum ein. Fast sofort fiel ihr Blick auf das Bett, in welchem nicht wie erwartet eine junge Frau lag, denn dieses war verlassen. Im ersten Moment verließ ein Fluch dessen Mund bevor er sich geschwind im Zimmer umsah. Wo er am Ende auch das Gesuchte oder besser, die Gesuchte fand. Auf dem Boden zusammengerollt kauerte die junge Hexe und schien versucht zu sein sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr.

„Wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein?"

Hermione zitterte als sie bemerkte, dass jemand zu ihr kam. Die Stimme zeigte ihr, dass es sich um einen Mann hatte. Ein Punkt der sie nicht gerade beruhigte. Um wenn es sich genau handelte konnte sie im ersten Moment nicht feststellen. Dafür war sie viel zu aufgewühlt.

Dennoch erklang ein Schreckenslaut von ihr, als sie plötzlich hochgehoben wurde.

Noch immer konnte er sich nicht vorstellen wie ein Mensch es schaffte zu überleben, wo er so wenig wog. Gut es hatte nicht direkt etwas mit dem Gewicht zu tun, dennoch brauchte es nicht viel um zu wissen, dass die Hexe ein deutliches Untergewicht hatte. Der sehr wahrscheinlich von der Gefangenschaft bei Malfoy senior herrührte.

Erstaunlich sanft legte er die junge Hexe auf das Bett, von welchem sie getürmt war. Noch immer hatte diese ihn nicht angesehen, sonder hielt ihre Augen krampfhaft geschlossen. Als ob sie damit was auch immer aus ihrer Realität ausschließen könnte. Dennoch war ihm nicht ihr wild pochendes Herz entgangen. Ihr Puls raste förmlich, wahrscheinlich aus Angst.

Obwohl er nichts sagte um diese zu Beruhigen oder zu Trösten konnte er indirekt mitfühlen. Jeder hätte Angst in der Gewalt Voldemorts zu sein. Was ihn jedoch mehr interessierte war, was eben dieser Schwarzmagier mit einer gryffindorschen Hexe plante. Irgendeine Rolle musste dieses Muttermal in Form von Slytherins Symbol an ihrem Hals haben. Die Frage war nur welche.

Den Orden konnte er nicht rufen, seine Tarnung würde sonst auffallen und er war froh einen so hohen Rang inne zu haben, wahrscheinlich wäre er sonst wohl als letzter gerufen worden ums ich um die junge Frau zu kümmern.

Eben diese spürte wie sie wieder auf etwas weichem zu liegen kam. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass man sie einfach so zurück aufs Bett legen würde. Nicht nachdem was sie bisher über die Todesser erfahren hatte. Noch immer getraute sie sich jedoch nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Krampfhaft behielt sie diese zusammengekniffen. Manchmal war es besser nicht zu wissen was um sich herum vorging, denn so konnte ihre Angst nicht noch weiter anwachsen.

Was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie nicht hören und fühlen konnte. Wodurch der Schülerin auffiel erneut auf dem Bett zu liegen auch klar wurde, dass sich keine Decke über ihr befand und dabei war sie immer noch nackt.

Kaum hatte sie dies registriert fühlte sie auch schon die Berührung einer Hand auf ihren Körper. Geschockt riss sie die Augen auf und starrte nach oben. Während sie einen Moment später anfing von dieser los zu kommen.

Fast hätte sie ihm den Tiegel weggerissen, als sie urplötzlich anfing zu strampeln und sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren. Verdammt! Dabei hatte er gehofft, sie würde so ruhig wie sie war bleiben. Es hätte ihm geholfen die noch vorhandenen Wunden wenigstens etwas zu versorgen.

„Verdammt noch einmal!" fluchte er auch schon, als er den Tiegel vorläufig aus denn Gefahrenbereich stellte. Zu erst müsste er wohl die Hexe beruhigen.

„Halt still oder ich fixiere dich an Bett, Granger. Was ist dir lieber?" Schnarrte er sie an, wütend darüber von jener selbst bei deren Behandlung unterbrochen zu werden. Insbesondere da sie die Salbe fast unbrauchbar gemacht hätte. Dabei war diese alles andere als leicht herzustellen. Nicht umsonst war sie eine der Stärksten und jene brauchte er um mindestens einen geringen Teil der Verletzungen zu richten.

Als sie die all zu bekannte Stimme Snapes hörte zuckte Hermione zusammen.

„Warum?" kam leise die Frage von ihr gefolgt von einem Schluchzen. Die junge Frau und Hexe hatte eine verteufelte Angst, gefolgt von einer gewissen Scham nackt von mehr als nur einem Mann gesehen zu werden. Nicht zuletzt da einer von diesen sogar noch einer ihrer Lehrer war, oder auch bleiben würde, sollte sie jemals wieder frei kommen und überhaupt nach Hogwarts gelangen, was stark Anzuzweifeln war.

„Warum was?"

„Warum tun sie das? Warum quälen sie mich?"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, ich würde sie quälen? Erinnere ich sie etwa so sehr an Mr Malfoy?"

Hermione wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie spürte die Blicke Snapes auf sich und getraute es sich nicht ihn anzusehen. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie es in diesem Falle gestatten was er tat, würde sie es tun.

„Halt still."

Kaum hatte er die zwei Worte gesprochen griff er erneut nach dem Tiegel um mit der Behandlung nun tatsächlich zu beginnen. Obwohl er einen prüfenden Blick nicht lassen konnte. Doch schien die junge Hexe sich vorerst ergeben zu haben und tatsächlich still zu sein. Was nicht unbedingt entkrampft hieß… die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und auch weiterhin wandte sie ihren Kopf ab. Nicht zuletzt, dass sie ihre Augen mit aller Kraft geschlossen hielt.

Dem Tränkemeister war es im Moment nur Recht so. Natürlich würde er alles ihm Mögliche tun um dieser keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Was jedoch nicht leicht war. Jedenfalls nicht so lange er seine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten wollte. Hier gab es weiß Gott genügend Ohren und dazugehörige Personen, die ihn liebend gern fallen sehen wollten.

Erneut spürte sie die Hand auf ihren Körper. Erst folgte daraufhin eine leichte Kühlung dieser bis sich kaum, dass die Hand weg war eine Wärme an diesen Stellen entwickelte. Hermione wusste nicht, was der Professor dort mit ihr tat. Wollte es gar nicht so genau wissen. Auch wenn es sie erleichterte, dass seine Berührungen nicht tiefer gingen als bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Dann kam aber auch schon der Moment in dem er sie zum Umdrehen aufforderte. Eine Aufforderung der sie nur zu gerne nach ging, auch wenn die folgende Position nur bedingt besser war.

Wieder konnte sie jede einzelne Berührung fühlen. Was nicht unbedingt dafür sorgte, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Form hätte entspannen können. Dafür hatte sie viel zu viel Angst, selbst vor ihrem Tränkeprofessor, war dieser doch zeitgleich auch ein Todesser.

Einige Momente später war es auch schon vorbei und Severus ließ von der Schülerin ab. Sie hörte wie er etwas wieder zur Seite stellte und sich von dem Bett entfernte. Dennoch wünschte sie sich, er würde endlich vollends gehen. Doch schien er dies nicht in absehbarer Zeit zu planen, den kurz daraufhin bemerkte sie, wie etwas aufs Bett geworfen wurde.

„Zieh das an!" hörte sie den gewohnt knurrigen Ton des Tränkemeisters.

Woraufhin sie sich jedoch selbst leicht aufrichtete um überhaupt zu sehen was sie überhaupt anziehen sollte. Erstaunlicherweise stellte sich dies als ein langes grünes Kleid heraus, welches jedoch hinten verschlossen wurde. Ob dies nun Absicht war oder nicht, konnte diese nicht sagen.

Schnell sah sie nach oben, um den Schwarzhaarigen zu sehen, welchen sie am Ende beim Fenster sah, wie er von dort aus nach draußen sah.

Beruhigt scheinbar nicht beim Anziehen auch noch beobachtet zu werden, beeilte sie sich auch damit. Doch kam es wie bereits geahnt zu dem Problem, dass sie das Kleid nicht so einfach Schließen konnte. Jede mögliche Verrenkung tat ihr einerseits weh und auch so war der Verschluss für den Moment an einer ungünstigen Stelle, die sie mit den Armen nicht erreichte.

Genau in diesem Moment sah auch Severus zu der jungen Hexe und bemerkte schnell das Problem. Schweigend ging mit wenigen Schritten zu ihr. Doch bevor der das Kleid schloss schob er das braune Haar nach vorne. Erneut fiel sein Blick dabei auf die eine Narbe, welche ihm so seine Rätsel aufgab.

Hermione ihrerseits verkrampfte sich, als sie erneut bemerkte, wie Severus Snape hinter ihr stand und erst einmal gar nichts weiter tat. Bis er endliche nach der für sie schieren Ewigkeit das Kleid tatsächlich noch zu machte.

„Woher haben sie die Narbe?" fragte dieser sie kurz darauf. Was sie sich verwundert umdrehen ließ.

„Was für eine Narbe?" entgegnete sie ohne groß zu überlegen daraufhin hin. Was nur von einer gehobenen Augenbraue Snapes geahndet wurde. Schließlich galt es allgemein als Unhöflich eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht was für eine Narbe sie meinen." erwiderte sie daraufhin leicht zögernd.

Doch dieser seufzte nur leicht auf und erweiterte seine Frage mit der Stelle an der sich diese befand. Woraufhin eben diese auch direkt von Hermione mit der Hand berührt wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht…" antwortete sie daraufhin leicht verwundert über diese Frage.

„P….Professor... warum… bin ich hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wirklich nicht?" fragte sie ihn daraufhin hin unsicher ihren Mut zusammenkratzend um vielleicht doch herauszubekommen, weshalb sie nun auf einmal bei Voldemort war und zudem noch sich seltsamerweise nicht in einem Kerker wiederfand.

„Typisch Gryffindor… ihr seid viel zu neugierig. Sei besser folgsam und tu was man dir sagt, wenn du keine unnötigen Schmerzen verspüren willst." gab er ihr vorsichtig einen Rat.

Severus konnte Voldemort zwar selbst nicht einschätzen. Dennoch wusste er um dessen Grausamkeit nur zu gut Bescheid. Ebenso wie um die zeitweise selten dämlichen Ideen der Gryfindors. Zwar glatt Hermione als eine der klügsten Hexen ihres Jahrgangs, doch war dies nicht wirklich ein Garant dafür, dass sie sich mit ihren Reaktionen zurückhielt.

„Also beantworte jetzt meine Frage. Woher hast du die Narbe an deinem Nacken?"

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Sie war schon immer da."

„Schon immer?"

„Äh … nun ja ich denke schon… soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

Hermione wusste nicht genau, wie sie auf seine Frage reagieren sollte. Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie dort eine Narbe. Doch warum fragte er sie nach dieser? Es war doch eine ganz normale Narbe und es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn sie noch viel mehr dieser behalten würde. Sollten die Wunden überhaupt die Möglichkeit haben genug zu heilen.

„Du kannst dich in diesem Raum frei bewegen. Aber ich warne dich, ruhig zu bleiben und keine Fluchtversuche zu unternehmen. Das würde dir nicht gut bekommen. Sollte jemand kommen hast du dich zu fügen. Verstanden?" schnarrte er. Darauf hoffend, dass sie die Warnung verstand.

Vorerst konnte er sie nicht mehr schützen. Er würde es wenigstens versuchen, damit niemand außer ihm und notgedrungen auch Voldemort zu dieser kommen würden. Es wäre jedenfalls vorerst bedingt sicherer.

Ende / Kapitel 7 – Feind oder doch Freund? / Fortsetzung folgt

_Sumimasen!_

_Ich weiß ich bin ein faules etwas… aber irgendwie kam ich nie so wirklich weiter mit dieser Ff. *seufz* Nun ja und so wirklich ist glaube ich auch die Story selbst nicht fortgeschritten._

_Aber es wird noch kommen… ich denke mal ab den nächsten Kapitel._

_Wahrscheinlich werde ich da einen kleinen Sprung machen, damit es auch wirklich vorwärts geht. Ich denke mal man kann erahnen, wo Severus steht. Die Frage ist nur, ob auch Mine es erkennen kann, wird oder auch überhaupt will._

_Nun ja bis zum nächsten Mal._

_By Chiru_


End file.
